


Clembrane Clincest

by Goombario



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Enter The Florpus, F/M, Invader Zim: Enter The Florpus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: Dib comes downstairs after a horrifying nightmare only to find Gaz with an overeager alien creature who has her laying on the kitchen table. She can't decide if she's enjoying it or not. Contains spoilers from 'Enter The Florpus.'





	Clembrane Clincest

"Son! Breakfast is ready!"

At the sound of his father's voice, Dib eagerly ran downstairs and towards the kitchen. If Zim's attempted takeover of Peace Day was really just a horrible nightmare, then a nice breakfast would be nice to wake up to. As Dib ran into the kitchen, he paused in the doorway and stared forward, mouth agape at the sight in front of him.

His younger sister, Gaz, and some strange orange creature dressed identically to his father (complete with a huge black streak of hair,) were at the kitchen table. The creature had a massive orange, erect penis that matched his skin color, and Gaz's body was mostly bare. Her blue, pixel alien shirt was pulled up to her neck, revealing her flat chest and pink nipples. Her black skirt had been ripped off her body, leaving her knee-high black socks and black shoes on her feet. The creature stood in front of the table while Gaz lay on top of it, fumbling around with her hands to grab something as the orange monster furiously pounded her pussy.

"Uh, Gaz? What is that?" Dib asked, pointing at the creature. Gaz looked at him from her place on the table, her body getting pushed forward every few seconds.

"Thanks for noticing what it's actually doing to me, Dib." Gaz replied. Before she could speak again, her eyes widened and her brown pupils sparkled as the monster groaned in pleasure; white cum shot from his dick with so much force that it leaked out of Gaz and fell all over the table. When the orange dick was pulled out, the remainder of the load was shot on to her; Gaz's chest and face were dripping with weird alien seed. Dib gagged in disgust, but couldn't look away. "This is Dad, Dib. Now sit down and eat your breakfast."

"That isn't Dad, it's a ... thing that Zim made!" Dib replied as he ran towards the table, getting in a fighting pose. "But why would he make it do that to you?! How does he even know what that is?!"

"Good morning, son!" The alien said in cheerful voice, already resuming thrusting inside of a teeth-gritting, moan-stifling Gaz. "This is father and daughter bonding! I saw it in a neat book in my room!"

"... Why would Dad have adult magazines in his room?" Dib thought out loud. Gaz glared at him for ignoring her plight. "I mean, I know Dad likes to study everything, but that? Maybe it's some kind of scientific future inbreeding? Did he ever ask you about it, Gaz?" Dib asked.

"N-No!" Gaz replied, trying to keep her sounds to a minimum. "Dad isn't like that! But this thing w-won't! stop! fucking me!" Gaz's hands fumbled again, knocking plates from the table as they shattered on the floor. "He came in me six times while you just slept up there! You're a jerk, Dib! Make it stop, now!"

"I can't imagine you getting alien-pregnant." Dib said, putting a hand to his chin. "Maybe if you can tire him out, we can find out what Zim has planned next! I think we should--Gaz?" Dib's vocal thoughts were silenced by the sight of his sister clearly enjoying her predicament, reaching for the alien's arms and grabbing his wrists as he used his black-gloved fingers to tweak and tug Gaz's erect nipples. "Come on, Gaz! Can't you fight this thing off?"

"You're my brother, you idiot! You're supposed to save me!" Gaz yelled, her head hitting the table once more as she looked at Dib with a wide-eyed, furious stare. "So save me already! I already have to play along with this or he throws a fit and starts trashing the house!" Gaz looked back up at the alien, who had a goofy smile on his face with his tongue sticking out partially from his mouth. "I-I mean ... harder, dad!" Gaz replied, trying to feign enjoyment--although the moan from her closed mouth betrayed her act.

"Anything for you, honey!" The alien replied, beginning to slam his hard, orange cock into Gaz at a much rougher pace, pushing the table across the floor and forcing Gaz's body to move with each push. Gaz's quiet moans of pleasure made him smile once more, sincerely thinking he was doing the right thing for his actual daughter who was indeed his family.

"Save! me! Dib!" Gaz commanded through groans of pleasure and frustration. "Now!"

"I would, but ... I don't think I could take him." Dib replied. Gaz growled at him, baring her teeth in anger. "I mean, of course I will!" Dib said, reaching down for a broken bowl filled with what looked to be pudding. He groaned and rolled his eyes, remembering Zim's story about this "clone" not being able to make pudding correctly. Apparently the Irken had given up on that. "You're not our dad, and this pudding is gross!" Dib yelled at the alien, who suddenly stopped fucking Gaz and got teary-eyed.

"I didn't say stop!" Gaz was quick to speak, tugging on the alien's wrist. Her fake 'dad' shrugged and resumed banging the purple-haired scary girl, enjoying the feeling as Dib watched in disbelief.

"I thought you wanted me to stop him." Dib said, sounding confused as he stared at the two. Gaz shrugged.

"It started feeling kinda nice once I got used to it." She replied. "You go find us a way out. I'll ... uh, distract him. Now then, faster, Dad!" Gaz commanded, and started to moan loudly in pleasure as she was fucked, no longer holding back her sounds. Dib shivered in disgust, running out of the kitchen--Gaz hoped he would figure something out to find their dad, but if it was later than sooner, that wouldn't be a problem.

After all, her new 'dad' had only came six times. She could go for six more.


End file.
